Kiss the Rain
by threatmantic
Summary: AU: Annabeth thought Percy Jackson was just your average attractive popular heartthrob at Goode, well, that is, until she saw him crying. And her curiosity just might lead her to trying to help him, even if help was the last thing he thought he wanted.
1. Losing My Mind

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. :D

Summary: Annabeth thought Percy Jackson was just your average attractive popular heartthrob at Goode, well, that is, until she saw him crying in the courtyard.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! :(

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was annoyed, and not to mention tired. It seemed at this point, life just dragged on. Her routine was always the same: get up, get ready and go to school, hang out with Thalia, watch the girls at Goode swoon over Percy Jackson, do homework, sleep and repeat. She thought of what it must be like to be Percy Jackson. He never really seemed to be worried about everything. He broke so many hearts, and yet didn't seemed phased by it at all. And although Annabeth thought he had no morals, she still felt as if a life like that must be carefree and worthwhile.<p>

"Hey Perce," Percy's best friend, Nico asked, disrupting Annabeth's line of thought, "You tapped that, right?" He pointed to Piper Mclean, one of the popular girls at this school.

Percy gave a smirk as he nodded, "Of course I did, Nicki. I couldn't let anyone else have her."

"That's my man," Nico fist bumped him, "You make me so jealous, buddy. I wish I could just get any girl I wanted."

"They never change," Thalia said appearing beside Annabeth, "I feel disgusting being related to them. I wish mom had kicked them out of the family when she had a chance."

"Thals, even if they are sexist pigs, you can't just give up on family," Annabeth looked over at her friend.

Thalia shook her head, "Let's just get away from them and go to class, okay? I don't enjoy talking about my two cousins like they actually deserve to be addressed civilly."

Annabeth sighed and began walking to her first period of the day: Ancient Greek, and sitting in the seat next to hers as per usual was Percy. This class period always made her confused. Not because of the material, that was easy, but because of how Percy acted. In this class, he seemed like a totally different person. He was genuine and cared about girls and their opinions. He wasn't checking himself out constantly. He was just smiling at everything and everyone. And this Percy Jackson was the one Annabeth Chase found attractive, not the one that she saw in her other classes or during lunch, this one. She didn't understand how they could be so different though. And despite not wanting to believe it, she thought the sexist Percy was the real one and this one was just an act to get girls like Annabeth interested.

"Hey Annabeth," he smiled at her. He knew her name? He knew her name? Percy Jackson actually knew Annabeth Chase's name.

'Probably just trying to flirt with me,' Annabeth gave him a small fake smile, "Hi Percy."

"I can tell a fake smile when I see one," Percy turned his head to face the front of the room, suddenly looking a little sadder than he just did. Annabeth scoffed, 'How could Percy possibly tell what a fake smile is? That boy is too obsessed with himself to even make time to read other people's emotions.'

* * *

><p>(Annabeth's POV)<p>

"Hey Annabeth," my close friend Grover said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. You see, Grover and I have known each other for a long time, since we were in middle school. I'm basically the only girl he is physically capable of talking to without blushing like a maniac. You should have seen the first time we met. He could barely make out a syllable.

I smiled, "Hey Grover. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Percy invited me to hang out with him today. It's been so long since we have, ever since," he trailed off and quickly shook his head, "Never mind." That was another thing about Grover, he used to be Percy's best friend, but after the eighth grade (we are juniors now), they just stopped talking. No one except Grover and Percy really know why they stopped. It was just one day they were best friends, the next they acted like they didn't ever know each other.

"Percy? Are you two friends again?"

He looked at the ground, "Not really. He says he wants to go back to the way things were before everything happened, but he's changed. On the outside, he just doesn't seem like the old Percy."

I gave a bitter laugh, "He's changed? You just noticed that Grover. He's a complete ass to every girl he ever mets."

He brought his eyes up to me, "Yeah, but he has his reasons. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted that it had to be done to save them."

"Taking their virginity and breaking their hearts is saving them?" I raised my voice, "How on earth is that helping to them?"

"You don't understand, Annabeth. It's just something happened." And that's what Grover always did. He would always allude to an event that I had no clue about and he just expected me to get it.

"Grover, I don't get what your saying."

He bowed his head down again, "That's because you're not Percy. He always understood. It was just like we had some kind of empathy link between us. We just got each other like that."

I learned a new thing about Grover that day: he misses Percy more than anything.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed once her school day ended and saw the one person at school that was a worse person than Percy: Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or in other words: Percy's new girlfriend of the week. She was the one girl that Annabeth was fine with Percy being with. They were both stuck-up, disrespectful and a string of other words Annabeth would prefer not to use.<p>

"Hey Percy," she giggled, "We are still on for tonight, right?"

Percy smirked, "Of course we are, babe. I can't wait to get to your place."

"Oh me too, Percy," She winked, "And just so you know. You won't be my first, so don't get your hopes up for taking that away from me."

"I may not be your first, hun, but I'll be the first one to rock your world."

She giggled again, "Oh Percy, you're such a charmer. I'm so lucky I got you this week. I couldn't afford to lose you to some other girl that isn't even close to as pretty as me." She gave Percy a chaste kiss on the lips, "Well bye, Percy. I'll see you tonight." Annabeth felt like gagging and when she looked over a Percy, it looked like he did too.

"Fucking Gabe," Percy swore out loud, "I can't wait until you're gone for good."

* * *

><p>Her day was back into its regular pattern, and she wanted to do anything to break it. And for some reason, sitting in the courtyard seemed like the perfect place to do so. It always had this tranquil feeling to it that made her realize she wasn't alone and life would look up.<p>

"Mom, or should I call you Sally now, because I've disappointed you so much. I'm sorry about what I've been doing and how I've been acting, but," a familiar voice began, "I don't know what else to do. Is there any real way out of the mess without one of us getting hurt? Fuck." Annabeth was shocked. The voice sounded so heartbroken, so dead.

The voice continued, "Look, I'm talking to myself now because I know no one will listen. Gabe's at home and I don't want to go back there, mom. I don't want to spend my nights breaking their hearts. I never wanted any of this, but Gabe…." the voice grew distant, "Well, you remember how he is. All I'm trying to say right now is that I'm sorry, mom. I'm not asking your forgiveness, I just hope you understand me. I miss you."

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, not knowing who this person was. And she couldn't help but be surprised when she noticed it was none other than Percy Jackson and he was crying.


	2. Shy Away From the Specifics

Disclaimer: I don't PJO! :(

Thank you for reviewing! And I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed/bad? I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep. Thank you for all the reviews, again. They meant a lot. :D

And to **Bookdancer**: Those questions are meant to be left unanswered for now! (I hope that doesn't make you angry) :D And as for Nico? Everyone has a back story right? So that question will be answered in do time. :D I'm sorry about the language as well. I tried to make sure I didn't use any in this chapter. And well, I know that all juniors swear, but a lot do, so it's kind of inevitable. :D

* * *

><p>"Percy? Percy Jackson?" Annabeth stood there shocked, looking at the broken boy who was now in front of her.<p>

Percy quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and (fake) smirked, "Finally falling for me, Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth ignored his comment, "Oh cut the act Percy, you were crying."

"Really Wise Girl, you think I was crying? The great Percy Jackson does not cry. Your eyes don't seem to be as good as your brain."

"Percy, I assure you I know what I saw. Now stop your prideful and egotistical act and just tell me if you're okay!" Annabeth was pissed. How can one person be so insufferable that they refused to admit something just for the sake of their ego?

_"__Look, I'm talking to myself now because I know no one will listen."_

She would listen. And even if they weren't close, she would listen, because it hurt her to see the pride of the school so heartbroken. If he was like this, you could only imagine what every other student was like.

"If I'm okay? I don't recall it being any of your business, Chase. Just go back to your architecture books, leave me alone and pretend this never happened."

She shook her head at how difficult he was being, but realization struck her. Architecture books? No one at this school, except for Thalia, had ever paid attention to Annabeth's growing collection of books focussing around architecture.

"Percy," Annabeth inhaled, "I'll listen."

Percy glared at her and walked away, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was bugging her. And for the first time it wasn't because he was acting like he owned the school, but because she started to notice things she never noticed before about him. Like how fake all of his smiles, laughs and smirks were.<p>

"Hey Perce," Nico greeted.

Percy smiled, a fake one, Annabeth noted, and began with a voice that didn't sound happy at all, "Nicki. How are ya? Haven't been trying to hit on Thalia anymore, right?"

Nico flinched, "Oh lay off, Perce. It was one time before I knew she was our cousin!"

Cue the fake laughter of Percy Jackson, "It was still funny as hell, though. She punched you square in the jaw. But that was back when she actually liked us." A small frown made its way to Percy's face, but he quickly put back up a fake smile.

Nico sighed looking at his friend, "Sometimes I miss her, Perce. Remember when us three thought we were children of the gods? We went around pretending we were saving the world from the Titans."

A nostalgic smile made its way to Percy's face, "I miss her too, Nicki." And in that moment, Annabeth knew who the real Percy was, and she was determined to get him back.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi," he smiled, "My name's Percy! Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea! My mommy says my daddy's the reason I love water."<em>

_Annabeth smiled at the little Percy, "Hi Percy, I'm Annabeth."_

_He grinned, "Really! Are you the daughter of Athena? My daddy doesn't like Athena. He says she is mean."_

_"Yes, I'm the daughter of Athena," She went along with his childish game, "And even if your daddy doesn't like my mom, we can still be friends."_

_"Friends? What are those?" _

_Annabeth felt something pull at her heart, "Friends are people who trust, support and listen to each other."_

_"Gabe says I'm not aloud to have friends. Sorry Miss Annabeth, but I have to go. I don't want to make mommy or Gabe mad at me," the little six year old Percy walked away from Annabeth. _

Annabeth woke up, startled from her dream. 'Did Percy really used to look that genuinely happy? And who was Gabe?' Her dream seemed to real to ignore. It was like Percy was reaching out his hand to her, wanting help, but refusing to admit it. She knew he was broken, but she just didn't know why or how to fix him. Maybe Thalia would have some answers?

* * *

><p>"Percy," Grover bit his lip, "How have you been?"<p>

Percy laughed bitterly, "I'm sure you could answer that one on your own."

"Percy, I, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you after that. I knew what you were going through, but I thought you were a jerk for agreeing to it. But Perce," he paused, "I really miss you. You were the best friend I ever had."

Percy turned away from him, "Yeah, Grover, you had. We aren't best friends anymore. And I'd advise you just to stay away from me."

"Why aren't you letting me in, Perce. We always understood each other before," Grover painfully said.

"Before, Grover, before. Now I'm a cold heartless jerk. Okay? Let's just move on and pretend this," he pointed in between them, "never happened." Percy got up and began walking away from his former best friend.

"I'm not giving up on you, Percy. Not when I realize how wrong I was," Grover called out to the already retreating Percy.

* * *

><p>"Thalia? Why aren't you friends with Percy anymore?" Annabeth finally decided to ask her best friend at school the next day, "From what I heard, you, him and Nico used to be really close."<p>

Thalia's head snapped back, "Where did you hear that?"

Annabeth bit her lip, "I overheard Percy and Nico talking about the fun times you had together."

"That was the past, Annabeth, and I don't want to remember it. I prefer these times, when I don't have to deal with their ugly personalities all day," Thalia uttered angrily.

"But what about the time you guys pretending you were the children of the gods?" Annabeth said recalling the details of Nico and Percy's conversation, "Those must have been fun times."

"Okay? So maybe I had fun back when we were kids, but don't you see it, Annabeth, they are different now. They've changed and I want nothing to do with them," She muttered.

"They must have changed for some reason."

"Yes, they did," Thalia brought her eyes to meet Annabeth's, "but no one every told me what it was, and unless I know and understand it, I don't consider them family."

Annabeth keep her eyes locked with Thalia's, "Did you ever try to find out what it was?"

"How could I? One moment the three of us were inseparable and the next the two of them were yelling at me for not being there or something," Thalia stopped herself, "Besides Annabeth, stop trying to get yourself involved with Perseus Jackson. He's bad news, even if he has his reasons. Nothing can justify what he's done now."

"But, I want to help him, Thals. He," Annabeth gave a small sigh, "seems so alone and confused."

"Leave him that way, Annabeth. If he wants to be like that, let him. He's been like this for three years. I don't really want to see you getting involved with him. I don't want you to become one of those girl's whose hearts he breaks."

She smiled, "I'm not going to become one of them. I just want to be his friend and let him know I'm here." And although she sounded confident when she said it, Annabeth felt uneasy. She was scared of why she wanted to help him so bad, even though just a couple days before she thought he was an ass with no respect for women. She was scared of what could happen to her. She was scared that maybe she would end up as one of the broken hearts on his list, because she knew that when she saw the real Percy earlier, she was feeling something that she shouldn't be.


	3. In the Saddest State It's Ever Been

Thank you for the reviews! And I'm honestly sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm really not pleased with it. All I like is that I got to write more of Nico. And I absolutely love Nico. He is so amazing. I love him just as much as Percy. :D And well, Mrs. Chase never got a job formally assigned in the book, so doctor it was! And I'm sorry there were no Percabeth moments, but you can't really expect them to have any with Percy's reluctance to let her in.

I hope you keep reading. If no one really likes this chapter, I can rewrite it. :D

Waring: Contains language due to the rage of Nico. :D And a little language I didn't want to say, but Gabe did. I'm really sorry for saying that word. I really love gay people, honestly. It was just Gabe is a jerk...

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed. She had tried so hard to find out why Percy was trouble, but it was all in vain. All she found out was that he had a step father named Mr. Ugliano, but a lot of people had step fathers these days and they seemed to get along fine, so Annabeth shrugged it off, despite it being her only lead. Maybe he was overreacting? Maybe Percy was just upset that his mother had married some one other than his father, and that his sadness was a passing phase. Soon he would be fine.<p>

She wanted to think that. She wanted to think anything that would take Percy Jackson off her mind and not leave her feeling guilty. But no matter how much she tried to shove off her memory of his tears, she couldn't. So for now, she decided she would pretend, just like Percy wanted, that she didn't see him. It wasn't her problem, right? Nico or one of his other friends should worry about him. It was not her job and therefore she wouldn't care.

And she would would believe that.

Even if her heart said otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Nico, come on. Not again. You are better than this. I know you are," Percy whispered to his slightly woozy best friend, "You can't keep doing this."<p>

"Shut up, Perce," Nico growled, "I don't want to hear it. I know what you're going through, you know what's happening to me. We both promised not to talk about it. So shut up."

Percy turned away from his cousin, "Nicki, if this keeps up, you'll ruin your life, and I don't want that to happen. You're the only family I have left."

"I want my life to be ruined. And you know that. This is only helping me, so shut up, Percy. I don't want to say it again," he grumbled, "And you know what, _Perseus,_"Nico said knowing Percy's resentment towards the aforementioned name, "You're a hypocrite. You're ruining your own life too, and I know that's what you want, so I don't stop you."

"Maybe I want you to stop me. Maybe I want your help, Nico," Percy paused, catching his breath, "I'm not trying to ruin my life. That's already been done. I'm trying to save other lives. You, on the other hand, are just wasting everything, because of that one mistake you made. You need to get over it, she chose-"

Nico cut in, "Just shut the hell up, Percy. I don't need you lecturing me on my life. I live the way I want to and if I want to waste it. Then let me fucking do so." He took another sip of the thing that was killing him on the inside, "This is the one good thing in my life. And if it kills me, whatever, at least I died drinking something I love."

"Nico," he exhaled, "How many have you had?"

"I lost track at six," he mumbled, "Now if you excuse me, I have more to drink."

And then as Nico got his nth can from his fridge, he drank it.

He drank it as fast as he could, while still savoring the flavor.

And then, he passed out, cold.

* * *

><p>"Hey. My name is Percy Jackson, and my friend over here, Nico Di Angelo, passed out. Can he see Doctor Chase, please? She knows us fairly well," Percy said carrying his cousin in his arms to the receptionist.<p>

She nodded, recognizing Percy, "Sure. I'll get Doctor Chase, right away." The receptionist walked away from her desk and about five minutes later, she came back with a pretty asian women who had red highlights.

"Hello, Percy. Nico is back here, again? Here, follow me and we can set him down. You'll have to excuse my step-daughter she might still be in there." Percy nodded and sighed, as he followed Doctor Chase into the room he and a passed out Nico had been in numerous times.

"Annabeth, honey. I have an appointment. Can you please go read your books in my office?"

Percy eyes widened slightly as he put the pieces together in his head. If Annabeth was here, then Doctor Chase must have been her mother. Percy cursed slightly, praying to himself that Annabeth would not see him.

"Sure, mom," Annabeth said monotonously, confirming Percy's thought, "Is this one of your regular appointments? You normally don't have any around this time."

"Honey, you don't need to worry about these things," the asian women turned to face Percy, whom Annabeth had yet to notice, "Now Percy, you can set Mr. Di Angelo over there."

"Percy? Why are you hear?" Annabeth asked finally taking noticed of her green eyed classmate, "And why is Nico passed out?"

Percy growled, "None of your business. Stick to reading, not meddling in other's affairs, Wise Girl."

Annabeth glared and began to raise her voice, "You don't have to be such a jerk. I was just worried about what was going on. I'm sorry for being curious, and trying to look out for you!"

Sensing the growing tension between her step-daughter and Percy, Doctor Chase interrupted, "Annabeth, please, go to my office. We can go home once I finish with this."

"Fine," Annabeth turned around and made her way out of the hospital room.

"So, Percy, what is Nico's reason for being passed out today?" Doctor Chase asked, not wanting to bring up the exchange between the two high school students.

Percy looked away, "You're the doctor, you figure it out."

"I thought you said he started attending AA meetings."

He kept his gaze away from her, "I thought he did too."

* * *

><p>Why was Percy at the hospital? Annabeth didn't get it. Though, the second she saw him there, she knew. She knew that maybe Percy's problem was not about his mother remarrying someone, but something else. And the more she thought about it, the more questions she had. And if there was one thing about Annabeth Chase, it was that she hated not knowing the answer.<p>

"Mom," Annabeth began on their home from her step mothers job, "Why were Percy and Nico at the doctor's office today?"

She shook her head, "Anna, you know I can't tell you. There is a confidentiality between a patient and a doctor."

"But mom, I want to help Percy," Annabeth heaved a sigh. She was getting desperate. Every time Annabeth felt a glimmer of hope, they either didn't know anything or wouldn't tell her anything. It made her feel exhausted. Why did she care this much for him anyway? He was just the school's heartthrob, so what if he had a hard life? A lot of people had a hard life, and even if it nearly killed them inside, they lived with it. She never would have thought anything, besides architecture, could get her so worked up.

Doctor Chase eyes shifted to look at her step-daughter, "Annabeth, Percy, I don't know much about him. He just brings Mr. Di Angelo to me, when Nico passes out."

"Passes out? What's wrong?"

"I've said to much, Annabeth," Doctor Chase moved to the road, and refused to say anything more on the subject. After all, it wasn't her story to tell.

* * *

><p>"Woah, Percy, what happened last night?" Nico said, when he realized he woke up in Percy's room instead of his own.<p>

Percy gave Nico a sad smile, "You passed out, again."

"Oh. That's it? I thought something actually worth knowing happened, maybe that she-" Nico was cut off.

"You better get down here, Perseus, and get your little fag of a boyfriend out of here."

Percy sighed, "Nico, you better go. I have to go deal with Gabe."

Nico looked at Percy as he studied his face, "Nah, Perce. I'll wait up here, and then we go walk to school together, just like before."

Percy looked perplexed, "Okay? I'll be back up soon."

Nico nodded and started thinking to himself when Percy went downstairs to see Gabe. He started to think of all the bad things he had done in his life, and how he wished he could be anyone besides himself. Maybe Thalia and everyone else wouldn't have left if he didn't do what he did. And that day Nico discovered something about himself.

"Hey Nicki, let's go," Percy announced, coming back in his room about ten minutes later, with a freshly formed bruise on his arm, that Nico refused to bring up, knowing Percy would only deny where it really came from.

Nico realized he would rather be anyone else.

Anyone except Percy.


	4. No Place to Try and Live My Life

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and to those who are either anonymous or won't accept PMs, thank you so much! :D Once again, I don't really like this chapter, because I feel like I'm making everyone, except Annabeth have a kind of bad life. But on the bright side, there is a slight Percabeth bonding moment in this chapter (and I mean slight). :D :( Please read and review.

Once again, I'm sorry if some of you don't like the langauge. But it's rated T for a reason. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO! Shocker, right?

* * *

><p>"Gods dammit, Annabeth," Thalia cursed, "I can't believe my rotten luck. Of all people to get paired with, why him? Why Nico Di Angelo? Can the teachers honestly do that to me?"<p>

Annabeth chuckled, even if she did feel a little sorry for her friend, "They're teachers, they can do whatever they want, Thals."

Thalia glared, "Oh shut up, Annabeth. You're just happy, because you actually got a good partner. Katie or whatever her name is, while I'm just stuck with that bratty and immature cousin of mine."

"It's Katie Gardner," Annabeth corrected and smiled, "And, maybe this is the time to rekindle your guy's friendship."

"Don't even joke about that," Thalia kept her glare, "That will never happen. We've been over this Annabeth, the bond that Percy, Nico and I had will never come back. They hate me, and as far as they know, I hate them back."

"As far as they know?"

"Forget I said anything," Thalia said whilst sadly smiling to herself, "Just please, Annabeth. Please come with me when we have to go over to his house and work on this project. I can't go back there by myself."

Annabeth looked at the painful expression on her best friend, "Fine. But I'm only doing this one time. I have a life, you know."

"Since when?" Thalia laughed as Annabeth jabbed her in the stomach.

And at that moment, life felt normal.

* * *

><p>Percy bit his lip when he found out Nico's partner for their greek mythology project, "Are you sure it'll be okay?"<p>

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you not to freak out about this? It's just Thalia. She doesn't even know about, you know, the incident," Nico stated with no emotion in his voice, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Percy laughed, "You didn't use to think that. When we were five you used to run away screaming whenever she got in a five foot radius of you."

"Wow, way to bring that one up, Perce," Nico chuckled along, "Don't you remember after you read her diary aloud to her, you had to sleep with one eye open for a month, because you were so scared."

Percy looked away from Nico in embarrassment, "Shut up, Nicki. Let's just not talk about _the past _anymore. It's over. Can't rewrite history as they say."

"Well technically you could rewrite history, if you had a time machine and went back in time and change the events or the past. Or you can become a history text book writer and just rewrite a section of history just to screw with people," Nico started laughing at his idea of a joke.

"Oh Nicki, if only you were the one who got the good humor of the family and not B-," Percy shut himself up, almost opening a closed subject, "So what are you going to do about the project?"

Nico didn't seem to notice Percy's slip up, "I was hoping you can come over to my house? Just in case Thalia tries something, you can be there to to help and fight her off."

"Aww can little itty bitty Nico not handle Thalia by himself?"

Nico glared, "You never fail to piss me off, don't you, Perce?"

He stuck his tongue, "It's one of the only things I live for these days."

* * *

><p>Thalia was scared for tomorrow. She honestly didn't know what to expect at Nico's house. She was happy that she would probably get to see Bianca, Nico's sister, after all these years. She put that on the pros side of her list of Nico's House Visit. The cons, however, was a much longer list in her head, Nico being a jerk, Percy being there, not finishing the project, crying because she missed their friendship, and not being able to hide that small sensation inside of her that wanted to wrap both her cousins in her arms and hug the living day lights out of them. Because no matter how much she acted like she didn't, Thalia missed her cousins more than anything. But letting them know that, would be the death of her. They deserted her, she shouldn't be the one lingering in the past. They should be the ones that come begging on their knees to get her back in their life, and until they did that, she was fine with trying to pretending she was done with them.<p>

"Thalia, pay attention when I speak to you," her mother snapped, "I'm sick of having to say things more than once of you."

Thalia silently rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother. It won't happen again."

She scoffed, "Thalia Grace. You honestly think I'm going to let your brother meet you with that was such a nice boy in comparison to you. I wish he was the one I kept instead of you. I would have a successful son and not a soon-to-be deadbeat daughter."

"I don't think I'm the one that's a deadbeat, mom," Thalia muttered under her breath.

"You bitch," Thalia's mom growled, "You aren't getting dinner until you clean up that attitude of yours, and I don't care if that takes days."

Thalia sighed, ignoring her mom. After all, what was another day without dinner?

* * *

><p>"Nico, get the door. Your cousin and some blonde girl are here," Nico's father yelled to the downstairs.<p>

Nico, obeying his father, opened the door to see Annabeth and Thalia, "Hey, you guys can go wait in the dining room, Thalia knows where it is. I'll be right there, I'm just going to get Percy."

Annabeth nodded, while Thalia silently cursed to herself realizing that her other cousin would in fact be here. The two girls made their way to the dining room, "Thanks for coming Annabeth. Now that I know Percy's going to be here, you can only expect the worst."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "And now I regret coming."

Nico cleared his throat when he and Percy entered the room, "So Thalia, what are we exactly is the prompt for our project?"

Thalia glanced down at her paper, reluctant to say what was on it, "The relationship between Hades and Zeus."

Nico paled. Those two names (and Poseidon) sent a rush of happy, yet remorseful, memories through his head. All those times when they pretended Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, he was the son of Hades and Percy was the son of Poseidon came rushing in. He knew working on this project would only make him more regretful of all the decisions he had made in his life. Thalia had that effect on him, even when he just slightly glanced at her in the halls, a flush of memories would surge through him. That's what his cousin did to him, and that's why he hated looking at her.

Percy tried to lighten the mood, forgetting their past issues with each other, "Hey Pinecone Face, Corpse Breath, you better get working or you'll fail."

"You better shut up, Kelp Head," Nico and Thalia growled simultaneously. The pair looked between each other, but quickly looked away, knowing that they shouldn't be acting so familiar with each other after all that happened.

Percy laughed, "I see you still remember the nickname you guys so generously gave me."

"Hey, I was the one that came up with it, Perce. Don't give her," Nico pointed at Thalia, "any credit."

Thalia shook her head and began in a teasing tone, "Are you kidding me? You don't have enough brain power to even think of a nickname. All you do is copy others, Nico."

Thalia and Nico continued to bicker like they used to and Percy just shook his head, "I miss these times."

Annabeth looked at him, "Percy, Thalia misses you guys just as much as you miss her."

Percy brought his seaweed-green eyes to Annabeth's for the first time that Annabeth could ever remember, "Wise Girl, you don't understand. Thalia can't get involved with us. Especially me."

Slightly shocked at Percy's change of heart towards her, she smiled at him, "Thalia cares about you guys. That has to mean something. Friends help each other through their problems."

"Even if I wanted help, I don't want it from Thalia. It could get her hurt. I'm not doing that to her. She means too much, Annabeth. It's better to push her away and miss her than to keep her close and in danger," He looked towards the still bickering Nico and Thalia, "I'm surprised Nico even stays around me, right now. I wanted to push him away, but he wouldn't go. Though it's nice to know he cares, unlike some people," he trailed off, but Annabeth knew who he was talking about. She put the pieces together in her head. Percy was offended that Grover didn't fight for him when Percy pushed him away.

"Percy, you can't keep pushing people away, it's not-" Annabeth started.

Thalia looked around the house, interrupting Annabeth, "Where's Bianca? I haven't seen her since I got here."

Percy and Nico froze an unspoken look was shared between them.

Percy was about to speak up, but Nico beat him to to it, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, 'Get out,' Thalia. My family isn't any of your business," Nico glared.

Thalia's face fell, "Nico, I'm part of your family."

"Not anymore. The only family I have is Percy and my dad. Now take your blonde friend and get out of here."

Percy sent Thalia a heartbroken smile, "Thalia, you need to go."

Annabeth nodded at Percy, saying goodbye, and pulled a confused and upset Thalia out of the Di Angelo household.

"What just happened?" Thalia asked aloud.

Annabeth shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The only thing that Annabeth was sure of at that moment was that her face was probably bright red, because when she nodded goodbye, Percy smiled and nodded back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And I know it may seem weird that Percy kind of started being nice to Annabeth out of the blue, but it's just because he felt like he was back in the past when he saw Nico and Thalia bickering like they used to, so he acted like he used to when he was about thirteen. And yes that's my attempt to try and make Percy and Annabeth start to bond. :D Please review.<p>

Also, I am looking for a beta-reader. Anyone interested? :P


	5. Stop Right There

Hey everyone! Okay, so I have a question. If this fic got darker would you guys still read it? Because when I was planning Nico, Bianca and Percy/Gabe's backstory, things started getting pretty intense.. So would you want me to tone it down and make it stay at this level of maturity, or would it be if I could start incorporating some more teenage serious topics (drugs, sex, etc.) Please answer if/when you review. And thanks for all the reviews! I was smiling at every single one of them. So thank you! Please review again!

Thank you for all the reviews, again! :D Thanks for reading as well. I hope you stay with me until the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO! I'm not creative enough. -.-

* * *

><p>"Nico," Thalia yelled, walking towards her two cousins, after school, with Annabeth following shorty behind "I don't understand why you won't tell me! I just want to see Bianca." Nico continued walking away, refusing to face his cousin, "Don't ignore me, Nico. She's just as much of my family as she is of yours. Can I please just see her?"<p>

Nico was fuming, ready to murder Thalia, but Percy cut in, "Thalia, it is honestly none of your business where she is. Please just drop it. Nico doesn't want to talk about it. Don't you get it?

"Why aren't you guys telling me! We are," she inhaled and exhaled, "family. We aren't meant to keep secrets from each other!"

Nico scoffed, "You want us to open us to you? You? After all that you _haven't _been through with us! Don't you dare waltz back into Percy's and my life and act like you actually give a damn about either of us!"

"But Nico," Thalia frowned, "I do."

Nico was about to explode, while Percy and Annabeth could do nothing but watch, "Then where the fuck were you, Thalia? Where were you when she started throwing her life away just like I have been? Where were you when Percy started getting-"

Percy cut him off, throwing a glare at his best friend "Shut up, Nico. You've said too much. They don't need to know any of that. Let's just take you home, so we can calm you down."

"No, Percy, no! That isn't going to make anything better. It's not going to change what happened! The only thing that makes it better is…" Nico trailed off, "Fuck this, I'm leaving."

Percy tried to stop him, "No, Nicki. Don't. Don't you leave. You're better than this."

Nico snorted, "Like hell I am. I'm not better than anything." Nico stormed off. He didn't need them. He didn't need any of them. They would just try to pity him or tell him that Bianca's death wasn't any of his fault. But he knew it was. He saw it happen, and he didn't do anything to stop it. He was only praying that the alcohol would kill him as painfully as possible so that he would at least compensate a little for his sins he committed to his sister. Screw them (except Percy). Screw them all. He didn't need self-pity, nor did he need any help.

And even though he tried to deny it, it didn't mean he didn't want it.

* * *

><p>Percy tried to chase after him, but Annabeth pulled him back, "Don't you think he needs to cool down right now?"<p>

"You don't understand, Nico. He's doesn't act smart when he is pissed off! He goes off the handle," Percy started panicking. He knew Nico better than he knew himself.

Thalia growled, "I don't understand why you can't tell me what's going on!" Percy glanced at her, refusing to say anything.

Annabeth sighed, "Thals, don't you think it's hard for them to admit whatever it is happened? And that maybe Percy shouldn't say anything, because it's Nico's life, not his."

Percy's eyes widened in shock. He had been thinking the same thing, but he couldn't find the words to voice it. He knew he shouldn't agree with anything Annabeth said, but he found himself nodding slightly as she spoke. Still wishing he chased after Nico, Percy remained quiet, stealing a glance at the two girls in front of him.

Thalia glared at Annabeth for supporting Percy and not her, "But, I'm worried."

Percy wanted to scoff. Worried? Her? He was damn worried too. He should have chased after Nico. Who knows what Nico would be doing? But Nico promised Percy he would stop after the last time he fainted. But Nico also lied about going to AA meetings.

"Thalia, I'm not trying to offend you, but it really isn't your business," Annabeth said in the nicest tone she could, "I mean, if Nico and Percy don't want to tell you something, maybe it's best you didn't know." Annabeth felt like a hypocrite. All this time she was trying to get information out of Percy and she didn't think that maybe it wasn't really any of her business or that it was too painful for Percy to talk about. Besides, why would he talk to her, when they weren't even friends? He could always talk to Nico.

Thalia looked down, slightly ashamed, "That doesn't mean I don't deserve to know. Bianca was my friend." Percy seemed to freeze at the name. Even if he wasn't there when it happened like Nico was, he still felt a rush of memories. Memories of Bianca's smile, laugh and the shell of a person she became weeks before her death. Seeing her change like that broke Percy's heart and without a doubt shattered Nico's.

Annabeth looked over at Percy to see him wearing a heartbroken expression, "What's wrong, Percy? You haven't really said a word."

Percy looked away. After all, it's hard to answer the question, "What's wrong," when nothing's right.

* * *

><p>Nico felt like he should just end it all now. Take that rope, tie it around his neck and just yank. He wanted to be gone. The only damn thing that was stopping him was the look he pictured would be on his dad and Percy's face when they found him hung in his room, dead. He couldn't leave Percy of his dad in this world by themselves. His dad had already lost one kid, and probably couldn't bare losing another. And him and Percy promised they would stick together no matter how much either wanted to end it.<p>

_"Hey Nicki. Promise me you'll never leave without me. This world it's too cold and corrupt to face alone, so we gotta face it together."_

But even with that promise, he couldn't stop himself from drinking. It was just so refreshing. The alcohol was almost as bad for society as he was, and that was part of the reason he found solace in it. It could take away his problems, even if it was momentarily, just like that. And all he needed was a temporary escape everyday. Nico admitted it, he was just running away. But how was he supposed to fight it? He knew his sister's s-death was all of his fault. There was no way he could try to fight or even deny that.

There were points in his life where he did try to stop drinking, for his family's sake, but it seemed it would only last a day or a week at tops. And then he would find himself passed out drunk in the hospital again, lying to Percy about how he would start attending those AA meetings like he always said he did

But deep inside Nico, he knew he couldn't stop drinking, because drinking had become his life.

Just like Bianca used to be.

* * *

><p>"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Annabeth asked, knowing full well that he was not.<p>

He smiled a fake smile, "Why wouldn't I be, Wise Girl?"

Her and Thalia both exchanged looks, agreeing that Percy was faking it, "Your best friend ran off, and you didn't get to stop him."

"You're the one who told me not to stop him!" Percy exclaimed, "Of course I'm pissed off. It's too late to go get him now! Hopefully his dad has stopped him from continuing. I can't take seeing him passed out again. Gods dammit."

Thalia shot Percy a look of confusion, "Why would Nico be passed out?" Percy bit his lip. He said too much.

Percy didn't know what to say, but Annabeth covered for him, "Thalia, he probably just passed out of exhaustion because he was so angry with you." Annabeth realized that probably wasn't the wisest thing to say, because although it caused Thalia to worry less about her cousin, it made her feel worse for being the reason he was so angry. Percy sent her a thankful look though, and that made disappointing Thalia (slightly) better.

Thalia sighed and keep her eyes on Percy, "So I'm really never going to get to find out what happened to Bianca am I, Percy?"

He didn't meet her gaze, "It's Nico's story, not mine." And Thalia was (reluctantly) beginning to understand that.

* * *

><p>"Nico, you need to stop this! Get that damn bottle out of your hands," Hades yelled, "I don't want you drinking beer this young. You're only seventeen!"<p>

Nico snarled angrily, "Shut up, dad! I've already had six cans, so what's another one or two going to do!"

"Nico, I can't lose you like I lost your sister."

Nico's face softened, but quickly morphed into a nonchalant expression, "I can drink whatever I want. I don't need you bossing me around! It's my body, if I want to slowly kill it, then so be it!" Nico couldn't take it anymore, and ran out of his house ignoring his father's attempts to call him back in. That house it was just a reminder. Everything was a reminder of her, and he hated that he couldn't get over it. He hated it so damn much.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was running, very sluggishly and tipsy-like, but other than than that, he had no clue.

The lights started blinking. All Nico could see was a blur of black, white, and green.

"Watch out, kid!" A voice yelled from behind. Or was it in front? Nico couldn't tell anymore.

All Nico could tell, by this point, was that he felt an immense amount of pain shoving him in the stomach that thrashed him onto a hard surface. Sirens (were they sirens?) sounded around him and Nico felt himself slowly slipping into an endless abyss and falling deeper and deeper, until all he saw was Bianca, smiling sadly at him.

* * *

><p>DON'T KILL ME! I was going to write more, but I didn't want to give anything away.<p>

(spoiler) Nico will not die, I promise! I love him too much. (spoiler)

Also, I feel like I am updating pretty fast now, but that may not always be the case! I have a life (even if it is not a big one). And that life consists of tests, homework and school! All of which are first priority to this story, so please don't nag about when I will update, because I am doing my best! This chapter was originally going to have a lot more Percabeth bonding then it did, but all the sudden I started writing this and I kind of liked it. :D I hope you do to!


	6. That's Exactly Where I Lost It

Hey everyone! I am so proud of myself for updating so fast, and to even write this many chapters. Normally by this point, I've lost all motivation and just kind of stare at the summary, write a line and then fall asleep! :P Anyways, I also try and make each chapter a little bit longer than then the rest (like 100 words longer). Thanks for all the reviews, they make me really happy and to:

_anon_: I'm sorry, she's not going to come back. :( This chapter is the only real time where we even see her again, but she will be in about two chapters in a flashback, so yep! Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of the Percy Jackson series! Nor do I own the song that I've been naming all the chapter titles based on (I would love you guys if you knew the song it was without having to look it up!)

* * *

><p>Nico felt himself falling further and further into nothingness as he kept trying to reach out for his sister's hand, but no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he wanted to reach it, they just wouldn't meet. The second he got close, her hand would start getting farther and farther away. Why wouldn't she let him catch up to her?<p>

"Nico," she finally spoke, meeting her brother's eyes, ending what seemed to be Nico's endless chase of her hand, "You shouldn't be here."

Nico felt his heart shattering into smaller pieces than before, "Bianca, why not? I've missed you. You left me three years ago! All by myself, Bianca! You left me with no one." Nico slightly regretted the words as soon as they came out. He knew he had people that cared, mainly Percy, his dad, and if he let her in, Thalia, but right now all he wanted was Bianca. All he needed was Bianca.

She smiled sadly at him, "Nico, you know that's not true. I'm happier up here than I ever was down there. You need to understand that."

And that's when Nico realized his sister never missed him as much as he missed her. She was happier where she was, without him. His whole existence, once Bianca had died, spiraled into depression and chaos, and no matter how much he originally tried to crawl out of it, he couldn't. Her body lying lifelessly on the ground reminded him that he didn't deserve a chance of even a sliver of happiness. Hearing his sister say that she didn't even care for him as much as he did, just proved that. His life wasn't worth it.

Bianca looked at her brother, "Oh no, Nico! I didn't mean it that way. I just made so many mistakes down there. I miss you more than anything else."

He convinced himself she was lying and faked a smile, "Of course, Bianca. Because I meant so much to you."

"Nico you did," Bianca sighed, "I mean, you still do. You just don't belong up here. You belong down on Earth, you know with Percy and Thalia. They would be heartbroken if they found out if you died."

"I don't want to live! Don't you get it Bianca! I want to die! I hate my life! I hate knowing what I did to you and that I could never change the fact that I'm the reason that you are dead," he cursed, "Gods dammit, Bianca. You should be alive instead of me! You deserve a life. I'm just fucking scum."

She shook her head warily, "That's not true, Nico, you know that's not true. You deserve the life you have, and I'm not going to see you waste it like I did."

Nico tried to protest, but he felt himself silenced. He thought seeing his sister so long after her death would somehow make him feeling less guilty, but all it did was make himself feel worse. He saw what she could've been, if he didn't ruin it for her.

"Nico, this is goodbye. You have to wake up now. I'm sorry it had come to this. You could of done so many great things Nico, if you only had believe'd in yourself," She waved goodbye and continued on into the black abyss Nico had originally awoken in.

He knew though that as of now the only great thing he could do was finally stop existing, and he was waiting slowly for the day that his clock finally ticked its last second.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to have frozen when Percy heard the news. It was as if his one lifeline had snapped and now Percy had no possible way to cling onto the life he used to lead before Gabe had come into the picture.<p>

"Percy, it's going to be okay. Nico's going to be fine. He's in the hospital right now," Annabeth tried to comfort him, but it just wasn't working. Percy didn't even react. He just stood there, absorbing in all the sounds and white noise around him. Because even if Nico was going to be fine physical, Percy knew that Nico's mental state would never go back to even close to what it used to be. The more he drank, the more Percy felt like he was losing his best friend, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. And despite everything that happened in his life, that was the by far scariest thing.

Annabeth kept talking, "I mean, maybe it's not as serious as my mom said on the call. Maybe when we get there it will be fine and Nico will greet you with a smile." All three of them knew it was a lie, but Thalia and Percy still refused to speak, after Doctor Chase had called saying that Nico was in critical condition.

The three made their way to Annabeth's step mother's office silently, Annabeth not knowing how to cheer up her friend and her classmate, and Percy and Thalia too much in shock to respond to anything. When they finally reach the hospital, Percy was reminded why he hated them so much. It wasn't just the memories of Nico's reoccurring and frequent visits, but the one's of his mother as well.

"Oh Percy, Thalia and Anna, you're all here," Doctor Chase announced as she saw the three enter her office, "You see, Nico was," she looked at Percy, asking permission if she could talk about Nico's problems with alcoholism, but only received a shake of the head, "out late last night and he ran into the streets and a fifty year old man hit him on the side of his stomach. Nico is in far worse condition than the man that had hit him."

Annabeth, slightly curious, asked, "What was the name of the man that hit Nico?"

Doctor Chase looked through her papers and stumbled upon the name, "Gabe. Gabe Ugliano." Percy felt his whole world stop at the name, while Annabeth wondered why it sounded so familiar to her.

The black haired teenager started to get angry, "Are you kidding? Gabe got off with basically out a scratch and my best friend is in the hospital, dying as we speak! How is any of that fair?"

Thalia and Annabeth remained quiet. Doctor Chase began to speak, "Percy, honey, life isn't fair. I'm sorry that Nico is in critical condition, but at least Mr. Ugliano is safe. We want as few people as injured as possible."

Percy scoffed angrily, "Let the bastard be hurt! The world would be better with out him!" He couldn't take it anymore. Percy felt the responsibility of his cousin's state to shift to him. If he had been home like Gabe always wanted him to be right after school, Gabe wouldn't have gone out in his stupid car, drunk, and he wouldn't have slammed his wasted best friend in the side.

Doctor Chase looked at Percy, "Percy, I know you are angry, but you can't start calling a man you don't even know a 'bastard.'"

Percy stormed out, while Annabeth followed behind, leaving Thalia and Doctor Chase back in the office.

* * *

><p>"Percy," Annabeth called out, "What was that all about?"<p>

Percy stopped when he heard his name, "Wise Girl, please, just please, it's none of your business right now."

Annabeth felt like she shouldn't pry, despite how much she wanted to, "Okay. Fine, but how about we sit down, you can just let it out. You don't need to tell me anything." Even if Annabeth him to tell her really bad.

He seemed to nod, as he made his way to a bench located outside the hospital building and patted the seat next for him for Annabeth, "I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

Annabeth took her seat on the bench, "Well, I mean, you shouldn't have, but Nico's your best friend, so it's obvious that you are upset. You just need to cool down, right now."

"It's not just because of Nico being in the hospital," he mumbled, just wanting to tell anyone at this point. Sometimes it was hard to not explode from everything bottling inside of him, but he knew he had to stay strong for his mom. She wouldn't want to see him wasting his life, crying and wallowing in self-pity, so he shoved it all to the side, and tried to live a normal school life.

"Then what is it?"

He kept his gaze away from her, "It's Gabe Ugliano. He should've been the one hurt and not Nico. He's done nothing for this world." Percy slightly hated him for being so bitter to anyone, but he was the one that wasn't there for his mom when she desperately needed him, and now she's gone and all he could do was laugh and say she deserved it.

"What does he have to do with it?" And Percy felt himself crack at that question. Gabe had everything to do with it. He was the one who basically was in control of Percy's life by now. All Percy could do was follow along or there would be consequences, maybe not to Percy himself, but to the people around them, and well, their lives had a lot more worth than Percy's had to begin with.

Annabeth glanced over at her silent friend (where they friends now?), "Percy, are you okay? You're crying, and you can't try to deny it this time."

He hadn't even realized; he tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears just kept forming. He felt if he opened his mouth everything about his life would come spewing out and he wouldn't let someone find out, because even if they didn't like him, they would worry. He even tried to hide it from Nico, but even though Nico never said anything, Percy had a feeling Nico knew some of what happened with Gabe.

"Percy, it's going to be okay. Whatever's wrong, it's going get better," Annabeth tried to comfort him, but honestly had no idea how to, and Percy knew that too and denied the thought that he thought it was slightly cute.

He tried to smile through the now-stopping tears, but it only came out as a small frown, "It won't get better though, that's the problem."

Annabeth didn't know what to do with the broken boy sitting next to her. She wasn't even sure how his hands ended up around her and how hers were around his neck as he continued frowning. All she could do to comfort her companion, at this point, was keep her hold on him and hope.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading! I really hope you are enjoying it! You guys are the reason I continue! I guarantee if you guys weren't reviewing, I probably would have given up by now! I really really love all of you guys! Please review again! They inspire me! They are the cheese to my quesadilla, because a cheeseless quesadilla is lost! Or at least that's what I think! :D Please review!<p> 


	7. See That Line

Hey guys! I'm sorry this update might have been considered to be late in comparison to the others, but I feel in love with One Direction and found myself researching/watching every interview they have been in. :D I have ordered both their books and preordered their new CD (new for the US that is), "Up All Night," and find myself listening to every song of theirs all day long. And one more announcement, I am in love with Harry Styles! Oh my gosh, he makes my heart melt every time he sings/talks/exists. I'm going to admit, he is my ipod background and One Direction is my computer background. :P If you have never listened/heard of One Direction before, GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT AFTER YOU FINISH THIS STORY (or during it) AND PLAY ONE (or all) OF THEIR SONGS! I suggest: What Makes You Beautiful, Same Mistakes, Taken, One Thing, Up All Night, Forever Young (Cover) and really just anything of theirs! Every song is amazing. Enough said. Anyways, thank you all for reviews and to:

_Am I who I was: _Okay, if you insult my story, that's fine, but please don't insult me by saying I have an acute/narrow mind. This story is actually just beginning and I haven't even done half the things I plan to, so I am going to throw in a twist in a couple chapters. Thanks for the review though.

_Blank: _Five updates a day? That's a little challenging. I'm not sure I'm up for that challenge. :D Thank you for the review!

_fireballer23: _I don't think I'm going to really mention graphic sex, you know? I'm really bad at writing that. Sex will just be mentioned. Thanks for the review.

_lilly: _I didn't really understand your review, but I hope it's a good thing! Thanks for the review! :D

**Disclaimer: **Guess who doesn't own Percy Jackson? Everyone who isn't Rick Riordan (that includes me [if you didn't know.])

**Inspiration For This Chapter: **Reviewers and ONE DIRECTION! 3 3 3 Without them, I wouldn't be as happy. :D (especially without Harry Styles 3)

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't know what to expect of Percy Jackson in the next few days. One minute they would be hugging, the next he would be ignoring her, then hugging again, then he would be yelling, then hugging and crying and last avoiding her like the plague. Okay, so maybe Percy and her had only hugged once, but it felt like way more than that with the amount of times it was playing in her head.<p>

"Annabeth," her best friend sighed, "I guess it isn't my business, but I really do want to know what happened to Bianca, and with Nico in the hospital, with Percy attached at the hip, there isn't anyone left to tell me what happened."

Annabeth looked at her friend, "Do you think they would've told you anyway? Let's face it Thalia, you're just as clueless in this mess as I am."

"But Annabeth, you are only here to discover the mystery that is Percy Jackson," Thalia spat, "I'm here, because I actually care."

And even if they were slightly true (though she did care for Percy now), it still stung to hear.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicki," Percy began talking to his still sleeping friend, "I'm really glad you're going to be okay. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. Right now, you're pretty much the only person who matters to me," Percy shoved away his thoughts of Annabeth, "You're going to have to stay in the hospital for a little bit, but don't worry, your Ancient Greek report with Thalia isn't going to be due for a while, because this time you actually have an excuse for not turning it in." Percy sadly chuckled and put his hand on the bed of his hospitalized friend.<p>

"When I heard what happened to you, my heart stopped, I didn't know what to do. The whole world just seemed like it wouldn't matter if you weren't in it," He whipped away his stray tears, "And I think I might have fallen apart if, well," he paused, "If she wasn't there. And I hate that I'm depending on someone other than myself, but gods dammit, she's the only one, besides you, that seems like she cares about me a little. I don't know what would happen if Gabe found out about her though."

Percy kept his hands on his cousin's bed, "I've never really told you everything, have I?"

His only answer was silence, "I can tell that you know a little of it, but you just don't bring it up, and part of me is really happy about that, but part of me wishes you knew and that you would. I know everything about what happened to you, I was practically there, so you know it would only be fair to tell you what's wrong with me, but Nicki, there's just so much wrong. So so much. And I hate that I'm too scared to do anything about it. Voicing it just makes it seem so much more real."

He paused for a minute to compose himself, "I'll start from the beginning, though it wasn't bad back then, but you still deserve to know everything, even if you are asleep right now."

And Percy let it all out, loosing his composure in the process. The only thing he was happy with was the silence Nico responded with, because even though Nico wouldn't have been able to make a sound anyway, it was still nice to know that at that moment in his life, he wasn't being judged by anyone.

Well, except himself.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a haze, without many injuries, and he silently cursed that fact. He wished he got more injured then that boy he hit; it would be closer to dying and seeing <em>her <em>again. He loved her, but she smashed his heart with just one comment.

_"You're dirty."_

And from that day he vowed, he vowed that he would become exactly what she described him as: dirty. He lost his good looks, his merits and his future, all because of _her _words and the knife they stabbed through his heart every time he remembered them_. _He had so much going for him before. Everyone expected the best from him. He already had a full ride scholarship to MIT for graduate school ready for him once he graduated, but he didn't take it, because than he wouldn't have been dirty like she said.

He didn't understand why he didn't just end his life sooner; it was the only way out of the dirt that corrupted him.

_"Don't ever touch me again. You think I actually loved you? All you were good for was sex."_

He had a future. He was going to propose, but then that night happened, when his father took him. His father, the male prostitute, stole his youth and innocence. Though his father's doing didn't cause too much mental trauma, it made him unclean and not deserving. That one night took away everything he had. His innocence melted into corruption and everyone began to hate him, or if they didn't, they would avoid him, because they didn't want to catch the famed _dirtiness. _

_"I'm sorry, sir, but you have tested positive for HIV."_

That was normally the moment when everyone felt like their life ended, but he didn't care, as long as Arachne Jackson would still love and support him despite the fact that they could never have a sex life at all.

_"No one would ever want to be with someone as dirty as you. You're diseased."_

He blamed himself. If his father had never taken him, he could still have his lovely Arachne Jackson. And maybe if a cure to HIV ever came, he could win her back, and than he wouldn't be so dirty.

But he knew it was pointless to try and convince himself of that, because he, Gabe Ugliano, was a dirty scum that no one would ever want to be with.

* * *

><p>"He's woken up," Doctor Chase exclaimed to the three classmates (Annabeth, Percy and Thalia), "Nico's awake. He's been up for about two hours, but the doctor's had to make sure he was okay, before letting his family and friends know."<p>

Percy nearly jumped off his chair and ran straight into his best friend's hospital room, as Doctor Chase held back her step-daughter and Thalia, knowing the Percy would wish to have alone time with his cousin,"Nicki, is that really you?"

Nico laughed a bit and he answered, "Who else would it be, Perce? A ghost."

Silence fell between the two, when Nico realized how serious of a joke that was, "Ha, I was really scared back there. I told you when you were unconscious a couple hours ago, but you didn't hear that, right?"

He gave Percy a sad smile, "Perce, I heard everything."

"How?"

"I woke up when you were speaking, but you wanted me to be asleep, so I keep acting like I was," Nico sighed, "Look, Percy, I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you. It's just with everything that was going on, like Bianca's su-"

Percy cut him off, "Please don't say that word."

Nico nodded, glad Percy stopped him from finished his sentence, "You know, when I got hit,"

"By Gabe," Percy interrupted.

Nico again nodded, "Yeah, by Gabe, well, I saw her, Percy. I was so damn close to reaching her, but she wouldn't let me. I wanted to be with her Percy. I don't want to live."

Percy looked away from his friend, "Does anyone anymore? That's why we have to find something to live for, Nicki. Right now, you're basically the only reason I'm left in this world. If you had died back there, I would have been next."

Nico felt the guilt weigh upon his shoulders as it slowly began to eat at him. He never really thought of anyone, but himself. He didn't want Percy to die, but he was right. Percy would have had no one, except that one other girl he thought slightly cared, and it would have driven Percy to insanity. After having so many things ripped away from him, would Percy have been able to survive another one, the only one he had left? And Nico wanted to hit himself as hard as he could for thinking that Percy could have made it.

"Percy, I'm really sorry," Nico closed his eyes violently, "But I can't stop, Perce. Nothing can make me stop. I know it's selfish of me, but the drinking is just me now, and if I were to stop, I couldn't go on. Either way I'm going to die sooner than I was meant to, but you know, maybe we can all meet at the end of this all."

As tempted as Percy was to slap his best friend, he stopped himself, "Nico, stop talking this fucking way. I'm scared and I know you are too, but please, if we stay together, we can get through this. Best friends forever, right? If you kill yourself with your drinking, do you honestly think you'd still be my best friend in the end. Even now, you're losing yourself, and by the 'end of this,' as you say, there will be none of the good Nico that I know. Do you want that to happen?"

"I just want to die, as slowly and painfully as possible. I don't care what happens in the midst of it all," Nico bluntly stated.

"You can't do this to me, Nicki," Percy raised his voice, "I've been through everything with you and now you're going to tell me you want to waste the life that we've both lived through. I've told you everything and now you're just going to leave me here by myself as you fall victim to your fucking love of all things beer."

"You're being a hypocrite, Percy. You don't want to live either," he snarled.

Percy shook his head, "But I'm still here! For you, Nicki! I've been alive all these years, because I knew you would snap if me and Bianca both faced the same fucking fate."

And Nico felt like inside of him there was a battle if Percy was right or if he was, "Perce, you're stronger than me. You'll make it through it. I'm still here right now anyway."

Percy dropped his head, hiding the tears making their way down his cheeks, "But I'm not Nico. It's all a fucking act. I'm not strong at all. I'm weak."

And Percy broke down in front of someone who had promised to help him, but refused to do so.

"I've always been weak, and I don't think that'll ever change."

* * *

><p>Thalia and Annabeth were patiently waiting for Percy to come out of Nico's hospital room to check on Nico themselves, but it felt like he was never going to come out.<p>

"I wonder what's happening in there," Thalia pondered out loud, "I'm guessing it would be emotional if we went in there. Percy and Nico together were always as emotional as girl's PMSing."

Annabeth laughed as she asked, "Hey Thals, have you really tried that hard to find out about Bianca?"

Thalia shot her a look of confusion, "What do you mean? Percy and Nico both refused to tell me, so there isn't really anything else I can do."

Annabeth shook her head, turned on her mom's computer and opened up a search engine and typed in, 'Bianca Di Angelo.' She quickly pressed enter and a couple thousand results popped up. Clicking on the first one, from a news station, Annabeth eyes went wide.

"What, what is it?" Thalia asked seeing the shocked expression on her best friend's face. Annabeth turned the computer to face her, and Thalia felt her stomach drop as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, because the news station's headline, dated three years ago, was in bold capital letters:

**BIANCA DI ANGELO, JUNIOR AT GOODE, COMMITS SUICIDE AFTER FREQUENT DRUG USE**

* * *

><p>I actually kind of like this chapter. I've been wanting to write some of Gabe's backstory since the second chapter! :P And I know I made it seem like we might get to know what's going on with Percy, but that shall be saved for later. I was pretty tempted when Percy said that he and Nico were 'best friends forever,' to make them have little rings, like Patrick and Spongebob do, that sing. :P But then I realized it was a serious moment, so I was like, "Maybe that's not right for the moment." And also, I know Nico may seem like he has two personalities, but that's just because he's having an internal battle with himself since he saw Bianca.<p>

SO NOW THAT YOU HAVE FINISHED THE CHAPTER, I have two requests, one: REVIEW (I'll love you!) and two: Open up that youtube tab, if you haven't, and start jamming to some One Direction (Harry, Nial, Louis, Liam and Zayn, I 3 you all). Now go! Do as I command. :D

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for reading!


	8. I Never Should've Crossed It

Hey guys! :D I'm incredibly sorry for this late (compared to the rest) update. The sad thing is is that I totally had this chapter planned since the day I wrote the last one, I just never wrote it and put the outline in words! So sorry for that! :D Reason for me not updating: my frickeing CD got backordered! I preordered, _Up All Night Deluxe Version _and when I finally looked at the status it said Temporarily Backordered! I was so pissed! I mean I already listen to all the songs on youtube, but it just isn't the same! So I just bought the CD on Itunes too, and I felt like I spend a lot of money doing that, but than I was looking at Niall's twitter and people have bought the CD on ITunes like 16 times! That's so much money just for them! My gods!** Anyways, I made a twitter just for them (it's kitykat556 if you want to follow),** and now all their tweets have been blowing up my phone. :D And now my love for Harry Styles, though still there, has rubbed off on Louis, and now I just am smitten with Larry Stylinson. (I'll love you if you are too).

**linku1260: **Of course I've heard that song! :D I've heard all of their songs. I have One Direction Infection as well! :D :D :D They're all I've been listening to right now. :D And you're right about, "I Wish," and now that I think of it like that, it's a lot sadder of a song. :(

**son of jupiter123: **That will be revealed later (and a little in this chapter if you pay attention)

**One who knows: **Umm I don't understand what you said because my translator didn't really translate it into anything that made sense. Could, if you don't mind, just tell me in english? It's the only language (besides a little spanish) that I understand. :/

**Fennendra: **I don't really like doing selective POVs. I kind of just like to do 3rd person that more focusses on someone's view point. I have done that a bit for Percy, but if I do it completely, it will reveal things I don't want revealed yet.

Thank you guys for reviewing! They make me day! They are the Harry to my Louis. :P I got the most reviews I ever have for one chapter: 23! You guys make me so happy, and I hope you will still review, despite the slightly late update. I'm sorry for rambling! Please read and review again. Percabeth in this chapter! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **_I _don't own PJO. :D I wish I owned my own Harry and Louis! *squeals* Anyone want to get them for me? ;)

Does anyone know what song the chapter titles are based off? Just wondering, because I'm curious if any one does. :D

* * *

><p>The news headline was almost the end of Thalia. She didn't even know if it was true, but she couldn't look anymore, not after knowing that much. Percy and Nico were right, Thalia wasn't ready to read that article, but she still did, and now she regretted it. She wouldn't let Annabeth read anything but the headline, because Annabeth shouldn't know, even more than Thalia shouldn't have.<p>

"Annabeth," Thalia spoke up, wiping the tears slowly forming in her eyes, "I'm closing the page. We shouldn't have found this."

Annabeth slowly nodded, "Let's pretend this never happened."

Thalia sighed, putting up a fake smile, "Yeah." How was she supposed to react? One of her old best friends was dead… And not because of natural causes, but because she took her own life, because of all the shit she went through preceding the suicide. Thalia wished she knew before so she could help Bianca and Nico. It would have saved a whole lot of pain that was going on now.

"Thanks Doctor Chase," a voice broke her trail of thought, "I'll come visit Nico tomorrow. I really appreciate what you have done for him, even with everything before now."

"It's no problem. Percy, you are a good kid. I don't want to see anything happen to you," Annabeth's stepmom replied.

Percy mumbled something incoherently, and Doctor Chase smiled a sad one, "Bye Doctor Chase." And Percy nearly sprinted out the door, leaving the person that shackled him to this world in the hospital bed.

Thalia turned to Annabeth, "I think I'm going to go visit Nico, just to try and clear the air."

"Okay, Thals," Annabeth smiled, "I'll go check on Percy."

(Line)

"Percy," Annabeth called out, "I had a feeling I'd find you outside here."

He looked at her from the park bench he sat on (that they hugged on Annabeth gleefully added in her mind), "Oh, hey Annabeth."

She smiled and took a seat next to him, "How's Nico doing?"

"He was hit by a car. How do you think he's doing?" Percy's voice was slightly venomous.

She glanced at him, and noting the pain evident in his eyes, she remained calm, "Percy, I meant mentally. He seems more beat up on the inside than the out."

He snarled, "Why would you think that? Nico's going to be okay."

She sighed, "Are you telling me that or trying to assure yourself of that, Percy?" Percy froze and Annabeth could tell she hit the mark. That was Annabeth's problem, she was too blunt with some things, and she didn't really realize her actions or words hurt people until they physically came out of her mouth.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about us, Annabeth, and I don't think you should try and find out," Percy's voice held a tone of sincerity as he said that, and no matter how serious the situation was, Annabeth felt herself smile internally at the progress she had made with befriending the boy.

"Percy, I know a lot about you," she paused, "You're kind, even if you hide it with some façade at school. For some reason, that I won't push, you act like a player, but on the inside you regret everything you are doing. I know that you wish Grover and you were still close friends and that now, Nico is your best friend and you would do anything, even give up your own life, for his safety. After hearing you in the courtyard two weeks ago, I know that you really love your mom, Sally, and that you want to make you proud, and I know that you and Nico still haven't healed from when your cousin and his sister commit suicide."

Percy's eyes widened, but narrowed to slits at Annabeth's last sentence, "How do you know about Bianca? That isn't any of your business, Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked down, scared that she angered Percy, "I-I looked it up on the internet." Annabeth cursed herself for stuttering. She wasn't supposed to be the girl that gets intimidated by boys like Percy Jackson; she was supposed to be the girl that stood her ground and gave them a run for their money.

"Why would you do that, Wise Girl? I clearly stated my life is none of your business, didn't I?" He glared.

"I'm sorry," She kept her gaze on the bench and began to observe it, instead of Percy. It was quite the nice shade of brown and it's structure was probably the best she had seen for benches in a long time, "I just don't like to see people in as much pain as you."

"So now I'm just the Chase's charity case, don't I feel special. Annabeth, it really isn't your business. So stop trying to worm your way into it, for your own safety," he began, whispering the last phrase, "I don't recall us ever being friends, nor do I remember trusting you at all, so stay out of it."

Annabeth felt like crying at Percy's words, never had he ever been this harsh to her, or anyone for that matter. Though she managed to stop the tears before they came, and she silently thanked whoever was up there working in her favor, because she hated crying, especially in front of people. Crying was a sign of weakness to her, and she hated feeling weak and not on top of things, because if she ever stopped being strong, who would even like her.

"Oh shit," Percy cursed, "Look, I'm sorry for saying all that, because," he paused, "I-you-well- I just shouldn't say those things, not to you that is."

She brought her eyes up to his, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Just pretend that none of that previous conversation happened," Percy broke their eye contact. She nodded her okay and silence quickly fell between the two. After all, they didn't really have anything to talk about. Percy kept to himself, while all Annabeth was trying was to find out about why he was sad. They didn't really _know _each other. Fate just threw them together in these two weeks, without any time to let everything soak in.

Finally, sick of the awkward silence, Percy spoke up, "So, the weather has been a little weird recently?"

And Annabeth laughed.

* * *

><p>Nico felt guilty for the nth time today. He didn't know he was causing Percy to suffer so much. He knew it was selfish to want what he wanted, but he couldn't help himself. Suicide was always the number one thing on his mind. Whatever choice he made he would think, 'Is this going make me suffer?' He was crazy, he realized. Nico Di Angelo realized how messed up his brain was, but he didn't want to change it. He liked wanting to die, in a way, it gave him something to live for: a slow and painful death (or suicide). And to him, it made sense.<p>

_"Nico! Where'd you get this? It makes me feel so good."_

He tried to stop remembering, but it was every where he went. He used to just drink Coke, but that slowly morphed into beer to get over everything, and he hated himself for it, but at the same time loved himself a little more for giving himself such a pleasurable feeling when he drank.

_"You're burning up, Bi."_

He should've stopped himself before she found out and tried it. He shouldn't of encouraged it and invited her to do it with him.

_"Nico, it was so cool! I was friends with this cloud, but then all the sudden he grew big and started frowning and yelling at me. I lost the only person (or cloud) who loved me."_

He couldn't notice what was happening to the both of them until it was too late. He somehow managed to get himself out of it all (with the help of Percy and his dad), but it was too late for Bianca mentally.

_"I can't do it, Nico. I'm sick of everything here. I hate every goddamn thing."_

The breaking point for Bianca, was also Nico's. Her saying that she hated everything indicated she hated him as well, and as of then all that mattered was her opinion. She was the most important thing to him.

_She tied the rope around her neck._

All he could do was watch as:

_Snap._

Bianca wasn't the only one who had died that night; she took the majority of Nico with her too.

* * *

><p>Thalia entered Nico's hospital room, expecting Nico to shout and scream at her (or be asleep) the second she walked in, but what she got was a sad smile and a slight nod from him.<p>

"Hi Nico," she smiled back, taking the visitor's chair that Percy had been in a couple minutes before and pulled it next to Nico's bed, "How are you feeling?"

He looked at her, "Okay, I guess. I got hit by a car. Do you expect me to feel all chip and dandy?"

She laughed, but quickly stopped, remembering what she wanted to say to him, "Nico, I-I know about Bianca. I read an article about it. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have, but I was so damn curious about why nobody was telling me anything and I was pissed off."

Nico turned away from her, "Look Thalia, if that's everything, can you just go? I want to be alone. I should've told you about Bianca, okay? I'm not really in the mood to deal with you right now."

She put her hand on his face and forced him to look at her, "Nico, I know the majority of the story from that news article. I know some of the stuff that was said about you, and I want you to know one thing right now. You matter to a lot of people and I'm defiantly one of them and don't you ever forget that."

And she left without another word.

But it barely change a thing, because Nico's life ended with that snap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Percy exclaimed, "I was just trying to make conversation, unlike you, who was just sitting there staring at me."<p>

"I was not staring at you," she scoffed, "I was staring at the architectural quality of this park bench."

He snorted and replied in a joking tone, "Wow, and I thought you couldn't get anymore nerdy than you already were."

"At least _I_ am smart," she retorted, heavily putting emphasis on the 'I'.

"Oh shut up, Wise Girl," he laughed, "I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were!" She smiled, "I just simply said you weren't smart. You're the one who started to call yourself dumb. It's not my fault you have such an opinion about yourself."

He acted hurt, "I am offended, Ms. Annabeth Chase. I can't believe this attitude you are using on me. I thought you were more polite than that."

"You don't deserve my politeness," she giggled (she hoped it was not flirtatiously).

"Well, you don't deserve my presence period," He added as he began to get off the park bench and walk away from Annabeth slowly.

"Wait, Percy! I was kidding," She called after him.

He laughed, taking his spot next to her (though a little closer than before), "I know that Wise Girl. My brain isn't filled with that much kelp."

"More like it's filled with seaweed," she chuckled, "Seaweed Brain, how fitting of a nickname."

"Hey! I take offense," he grinned.

"Do I care?" she looked at his sea-green eyes, and felt a faint blush spread upon her face, realizing just how close he was to her at this moment. He seemed to be getting closer. She shook it off as her imagination.

"I hope. It would devastate me if you didn't," he nonchalantly responded, confusing Annabeth as to if he was serious or not, "It would be the saddest day of my life if you didn't love me, like I know you do."

She gawked at his player like persona coming forth in front of her, "For your information, Mr. Jackson, I never have and I never will love you."

Pain flickered on his face momentarily, but he fake smiled, "Oh, Annie, darling! Don't deny the love you feel for me," he paused and began to sing in a purposely bad voice, "L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very vey extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore can, and love is all that I can give to you! Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you!"

"Please never go into a career with singing," she bluntly stated.

He laughed, and the laugh seemed to be closer to Annabeth than it was before, "Percy? Why are you getting so close to me?"

Instead of answering, he leaned in and captured her lips.

* * *

><p>Okay, I really hope I'm not rushing the Percabeth. No relationship will come out of this, okay? Don't expect them to get together in the next couple chapters. I know it might be annoying, but they won't get together for a little bit. Please stick with me though. Please review also. I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing.<p> 


	9. The Very Moment I Wish I Could Take Back

Okay, I know I used to update really fast, but I'm sorry that I don't right now, I have other things in my life. Don't hate me? I've also become really obsessed with twitter… Without a doubt, it's part of my life now, and I don't know how it happened, it just did. :) I'm really happy you guys review. It makes me feel a lot better about myself…. You guys really boast my self-esteem, which like a lot of teenagers is not the highest. *sighs* Anyways, yes, I've been busy. I have this whole Odyssey project due soon, so I've been working on that for a while. I have a large hate for Odysseus by the way, just putting that out there. :) But as I was saying, thank you so much for reviewing. I really love every single one of my readers/favoriters/alerters/reviewers so so much. :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not a man, nor am I a famous writer…. I think that should say if I own PJO or not.

**Dedication: **_PJ and AC fan_ for being my 100th reviewer. :) I love you. xx

Okay, please do not hate me for this chapter. Things get pretty weird. Okay, and slightly dark. You've been warned.

_Italics: _Flashback

* * *

><p>Just as soon as he kissed her, he pulled away. Why the hell did he do that? He wasn't supposed to do that. No part of him should have kissed her. He knew the consequences. He knew them fully well. Annabeth would start asking questions that he wouldn't have an answer to. He looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes and see that innocent look in her eyes. The innocent look that would be ruined by-<p>

"Perseus Jackson," _that _voice bellowed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Percy quickly stood up, facing the voice, "Hey Gabe. What are you doing here?" He tried to add a pleasant tone in his voice, but in only came out a snarl.

"Don't try to get cute with me. Whose the lady with you?" Gabe surveyed Annabeth as he absorbed in her curly blonde hair, "Is she your next victim?"

Annabeth got angry at the accusation, "Excuse me, I am not Percy's victim. How dare you say that to me?"

"Oh so this looker has a mouth too? I guess blondes are good for more than one thing," Gabe laughed, "You've always been able to pick the good ones Percy, just like you mom. She picked me didn't she, and I'm sure she doesn't regret that."

"Shut the fuck up," Percy yelled, "I don't give a damn if you insult me, but don't ever insult my mom. She didn't want to be with you." Percy couldn't help himself. He was afraid of Gabe but if there was one thing he couldn't stand for it was anyone insulting his mom. Sally was too perfect to receive any hate.

Gabe snarled, "I see you finally got the balls to do something in your life, Jackson. It's good to know you're not as weak as you were when you're mother was still alive."

The anger was bubbling inside of him, and he would've fought back, but she was there, watching everything. He couldn't let Annabeth see. He didn't want her to see anymore of his screwed up life than she already had seen.

"Come on, Annabeth, let's go," He started pulling her away from Gabe, "We should probably go check up on Thalia and Nico." Annabeth knew arguing was a bad idea, so she did what she could and nodded as she started walking with Percy to the hospital.

Percy sighed, glad Annabeth hadn't asked him anything, though fear quickly flashed on his face, suddenly hearing the last phrase Gabe said as it repeated in his mind.

_"Don't worry Percy, she's next." _

And all it did was make Percy remember every night he spent with Bianca, and the night he completely ruined her.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Bianca wasn't supposed to die because of what Nico and Percy did. Her and Thalia were meant to be the good part of the family that everyone was proud of, while Nico and Percy were the rejects. If anyone should have died that night it should've been Nico or Percy, not Bianca. She was innocent: more innocent than a butterfly. She was happy, vitreous, pretty, and basically the epitome of perfection.<em>

_Or so everyone thought. _

_She wanted attention. She was sick of feeling useless in comparison to her younger brother. He seemed so much more composed than her. Their dad expected a lot less of him than he did of her. He didn't have the pressure of being a perfect child like she did. She didn't want to be perfect; she just wanted to be herself. _

_And that's when she thought of it: if she were to act more like her brother, she wouldn't have such high standards to live up to. Part of her knew it was selfish, but the world was selfish, human nature was selfish, so why couldn't she be as well? All her life she did what was expected of her, but no not now. _

_She always knew Nico did drugs. She knew it since basically square one. Although she wanted to stop Nico, because no matter what, she loved her brother, she knew she couldn't. Nico was Nico, and no one could change that, besides she had her own problems to deal with. _

_The one thing she was unsure of by this point was how she started doing cocaine like her brother. There was always a part of her that told her to stop, but then she would be perfect again, and only negative things would come out of that. Cocaine made her happy. It made her feel that perfection was actually something she wanted, and that she actually had family who loved her for her and her personality not because of her looks and grades and that she actually had friends who cared. _

_The cocaine made her feel wanted. More wanted than she had ever felt in her entire life._

* * *

><p><em>Cocaine wasn't the only thing that made her feel wanted. Percy did too. He was her cousin, but the looks he gave her didn't make her feel like that was all he wanted to be. She had a feeling Percy knew she was a cocaine user by now, but he still treated her the same, like she wasn't as disgusting as her brother. No one ever made her feel this way, and it just proved to herself that like everyone else, she was human. Bianca had feelings, and she didn't care if those feelings were to her cousin, Percy Jackson.<em>

_At first, it was just a subtle, small infatuation. Whenever Percy would come over for Nico, he would give her a small smile and a wave. Their cousin relationship wasn't too strong; they barely even talked before this year, but all the sudden, something sparked in Percy that made him start to talk to Bianca, and Bianca liked that. She liked the newfound attention. She liked it so much that she began to crave it, crave him, and by this point it, didn't scare her. _

_All she wanted was to be happy, and who cares if she broke some laws to be happy. Her feelings for Percy wouldn't go away; she knew that. She didn't care though. He made her content and she didn't want to change it._

_As the days past the looks got more romantic, though Bianca didn't protest. And then it happened. They were alone, Nico wasn't around and Bianca was all out of cocaine, but suddenly that didn't matter to her. All she needed was Percy. _

_"Percy," Bianca looked up to him, smiling, "Nico's not here. He's hanging out with Connor and Travis."_

_"I know, Bi," he grinned, "I'm not here for Nico though. You should know that by now, Bi. Couldn't you tell that I really wanted you?" He winked._

_She felt her face flush at his words as she confirmed that Percy wasn't there to be just cousins, "What do you mean?" She feigned innocence. _

_He gave her a flirtatious smirk, "Come on, Bi. You know I don't want to be your cousin. If you know what I'm saying."_

_She nodded, still blushing, "I know what you are saying Percy," she looked down, "I don't want to be just your cousin either." _

_His face flashed with fear, but he quickly shook it up, and then they both leaned in._

* * *

><p><em>Their relationship was kept a secret. They couldn't let any of their families know. Even if Bianca desired attention, she knew not to throw Percy in the spot light with her. As much as she hated to admit, Percy changed her for the better. Little did Nico know, she actually quit cocaine fairly quickly after she started, because she had a new addiction: Percy. Nico thought she was addicted as ever, and she was fine with that. After all, it seemed better than knowing she was in an incestuous relationship with her cousin.<em>

_"Bi, what are you worried about?" He flashed her a grin, "Something bugging you?"_

_She shook her head. Percy was the only thing that made her happy. She didn't care that he was about three years younger than her, "Nothing, Percy. I'm just really glad I have you."_

_The look of fear reappeared on his face, "Are you sure I'm all you need?"_

_"Of course, Percy, you are the only person that matters to me right now," she glanced him a curious glance, "Why?"_

_"No reason, Bi," he frowned and gave her a shaky grin, "I just wanted to know if you were really into this relationship."_

_"Percy, this relationship is the only thing I live for nowadays." _

_And that's perhaps what scared Percy more than anything._

* * *

><p><em>Bianca didn't know what was happening. Her and Percy's secret relationship seemed perfect one day and then the next it just seemed to fall apart, causing her life to as well. Nico thought it was the drugs, while her dad thought it was a teenage rebellious phase. One minute Percy was smiling at her, but the next his gaze would shift towards someone else, anyone but her. It frightened her that she was losing Percy.<em>

_He promised he would be there. She really believed him too. As much as she hated to admit, she loved him. She thought they would be together forever. She was childish, naive even. Even though they weren't officially broken up, she could feel the relationship slipping through her fingers. She gave everything to him, everything a seventeen year old could give. Her first kiss, first love, and sadly her virginity. She hated herself for falling for Percy, but she loved him still. She couldn't help it._

_"Bianca," Nico pleaded, "Just because I do coke, doesn't mean you have to."_

_She smiled, laughed and lied, "But Nico, it makes me feel good." _

_"Bianca, I don't want you throwing your life away over something like this, like I am," Nico tried to smile, "Just because I thrown my life away, doesn't mean you have to."_

_She scoffed as she looked at her brother. Too late._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Percy," Bianca smiled trying to lean in for a kiss, only for Percy to try away, "P-Percy? What's wrong? What's going on?"<em>

_Percy bit his lip, "Bianca, I'm sorry. It's, it's hard for me to say this to you."_

_"Just spit it out, Percy," Bianca nearly screamed, angry at Percy for breaking her already broken heart, "You've already broken me. What worse could you do?"_

_He looked down, ashamed of his actions, "Bianca, I've never really wanted to be more than just your cousin."_

_Her world froze._

_What?_

_She looked at him, not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth, "What are you talking about, Percy? We have had this relationship for three months and now you tell me that you never wanted it in the first place. What the fuck, Perseus? How can you fucking treat me like that? Leading me on, all for nothing."_

_"Bianca, please. I'm sorry. You don't understand. I had to!"_

_"You didn't have to do anything, Percy. You were the only thing I needed in this life, the only goddamn thing and I find out it's all fake! That there was never an us to begin with!" She wanted to kill Percy. He killed her on the inside. She had nothing to live for at this point. He was everything, the only actual person in her life that was supposed to be there. Key word: supposed._

_"It's complicated, Bi," He paused, frowning at her, "It was either this, or he would get you. I couldn't let him have you, Bianca! Not you! You're my fucking cousin, my family! How was I meant to react when I found out Gabe would rape you if I didn't have sex with you first! How the fuck was I, Bianca?"_

_"You expect me to believe that your step-father was going to rape me? Yeah, right! Your step-father isn't like that Percy! I don't know what kind of drugged up world you live in, but stop lying! You just wanted to play my heart. See if you could get your cousin to fall in love with you. Well congrad-fucking-ulations! I hope you're god damn happy, Percy," she shouted._

_He fell to his knees, "Please, Bi, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you like-"_

_She cut him off, "Wouldn't lie to me? What have you been doing for the past three months or so?" _

_"Bianca, you have to believe me. I wouldn't do that to you if I didn't have to! I was protecting you, Bi. Please!"_

_"Why would I believe I hypocrite?" She snarled._

* * *

><p><em>That's what lead her to be in her room, clutching the rope with her whole being. She readied herself, making herself look the best she could as she prepared to embrace death. She had no ties left to<em>

_"Bianca," Nico paused seeing the rope in her hands, "What are you doing with that?"_

_"I can't do it, Nico. I'm sick of everything here. I hate every goddamn thing."_

_HIs eyes froze in understand, "No, Bianca. Don't do it. You can't do this to us. You can't do this to me."_

_"You can't tell me what to do Nico. I'm older than you. I want to do this. You can't stop me, Nico. No one can. I'm done with this."_

_Nico didn't know what to do. Time seemed to stop in front of him. She happily walked of the chair keeping her alive, and her neck snapped instantly, leaving behind the world she grew to hate._

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm really sorry it was kind of short. I started writing this about 5 hours ago, but I got caught up in a Classic Disney movie marathon. :) I miss my childhood. *nostalgic sigh* Anyway, I really hope you enjoy, but I have some things to clear up. One, I do not support rape or incest. Two, I'm sorry if any of this chapter offended anyone; I didn't mean it to be taken that way.<p>

Please review though. I'll love you forever! :) You're reviews are the butter to my toast (though sometimes toast is better without butter, but uhh, never mind…). REVIEW. :) Also sorry about that lack of Percabeth…. Whoops. I wanted to get some of the past out in the open. :)


	10. I'm Sorry For The Person I Became

Okay first things first… I'm sorry for not updating for over a month. I really don't know where time went. :( So yep, sorry about that. And secondly, oh my lord. Ed Sheeran is less than 40 minutes away from me right now… AHH! (well on Saturday the Fourth of May if I don't publish this today) I just can't take him being this near me and NOT SEEING HIM! Ugh! So anyways, I was writing this chapter when I was watching the Special Olympics my school had, which was basically a track meet for kids with Special Needs. It was actually really fun to watch. I'm not disrespecting them:) So yep, I was sitting with my friends and they were all trying to peer over my shoulder when I was writing them and I had to try to hide it because it's so frickening full of angst. xD And then I was going to write this when I got home, but then I had a biology project I needed to finish up and I had to go to my neighbor's going away party!

I really feel like this chapter wouldn't be up to par with the last, since it was a revealing chapter, so that's also part of the reason I didn't write it. :)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you! You guys make my day/week/year/decade/life. Please review for this chapter as well. :)

So now here I am! Whoop!

**Dedication: **Anyone that loves Ed Sheeran (I love you so much if you do)

**Disclaimer: **I'm a girl. Okay. I think that tells you if I'm Rick Riordan.

**Warning: **Swearing, Mentions of Sexual Content

* * *

><p>Nico exhaled a sigh of relieve. He was getting released from the hospital today. He could try again. Try again to be with Bianca. Sitting in his room, he held the knife in his hand, wearing a small smile at the inevitable fate awaiting at the end of that knife.<p>

_"Nicki, we'll take on the world together."_

He shook off the reoccurring voice of Percy, his only real tie to this world. (He refused to admit that Thalia was part of the reason he would [slightly] regret taking his own life).

Besides, Bianca needed him more than Percy or Thalia did though, and Bianca loved him. Death would only bring them together. After all these years he spent trying to reunite with her, he could finally do it. No one was there to stop him. HIs dad was busy at work, Percy was suffering under Gabe's wrath and Thalia hadn't visited him since the hospital. He could do it know and be done with it. He could do it now and already be with Bianca.

He convinced himself that today, Saturday, May Fifth, he would accomplish what he wanted-rather what he thought he needed.

He held the knife, slowly inching it closer and closer to his throat, swallowing at every millimeter it grew closer. A couple more centimeters and he would be with Bianca. That was all he needed and he could finally be happy with her again.

Nico counted down in his head the five seconds until his freedom. Five seconds until he left Percy.

_Percy_

The name stopped the knife from going any closer to his throat. How can he get that affected by one name? He should be dead by now! Nico didn't need a silly reminder of how he somehow survived the recently unbearable years of his life.

Five

Would he really be okay with this? Leaving behind Percy… He knew if he died, Percy would soon follow.

Four

He was finally getting close to Thalia again, even if he was reluctant to admit that. If he killed himself now, she would have to do all the work for their Greek Mythology project! That wouldn't be fair.

Three

He swatted it off. Who cares about the Greek Mythology project? He wouldn't be around to see her complete it anyway.

Two

He was going to do this. He finally gained to courage. Nico Di Angelo was ready for this.

One

With one finally inch towards his throat,

The knife clanged on the ground.

When Nico opened his eyes, he didn't except to be still sitting on his bed, with no blood around him and without a knife. Nico cursed himself slightly for stopping. This was meant to be the moment where Bianca saw him, smiled and hugged him. He was meant to be gazing at her in a brotherly way, happier than he had ever been in the years after her death. But instead, here he was, same old alcoholic Nico on his same old mattress.

He didn't understand. Why, when he was finally ready, did he have to see the grief stricken faces of his cousins in his head?

* * *

><p>She was worried. Although she hated to admit it, Annabeth was really worried about Percy. She couldn't even celebrate the fact that he kissed her. Yes. He kissed her! (Well she guessed she had a little time for celebrating). The only thing bugging her about the kiss was if it was genuine or not. Despite wanting to help him (and having feelings for him), Annabeth could never find herself to trust Percy. Even after she's seen in his life, she can't find him to be a trustworthy person.<p>

She supposed it wasn't his fault that he was that way. His step father seemed to be a nasty figure, a real bastard if she would. Annabeth was somewhat similar to her step-mother; it was somewhat of a given that Percy would resemble his step-father a decent amount.

"Annabeth," a voice called out, "Annabeth are you even paying attention to me?"

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm listening, Thals."

Thalia sighed, "I know you weren't, Annabeth. Pay attention next time, will you?"

Annabeth smiled at the fact that her best friend knew her so well, "Sorry Thals. I was just you know thinking."

"About Percy?" Thalia half teased with a smile.

She hesitantly nodded at her friend's change of heart about her cousin, "Yeah. I mean I don't know whether to actually trust him as genuine or not. His step father isn't the nicest person."

Thalia stopped smiling, "Well, Anna, I really don't know what to say about the Percy now, but back when we were kids, and I hate admitting this, Percy and I were almost exactly the same. We had kind of similar personalities that they clashed constantly. Gabe, on the other hand, has always been a bastard. I could even tell that as a kid, though Bianca and Nico really couldn't. Percy and his step father are nothing alike."

Annabeth looked away from her friend, "That may have been true back then, Thals, but honestly, we both know that Percy isn't the cousin you used to love. He's different. Maybe his step-father corrupted him. We don't know much abut the new Percy, Thals."

Thalia glared slightly at her friend, "What the hell, Annabeth? You're the one who told me you wanted to helped Percy in the first place! You can't just give up on him like this."

Annabeth snorted, "Help him? He doesn't even want my damn help, Thalia! I can't help someone who doesn't even want help in the first place! Percy just wants to continue to be an immature asshole who plays with girls hearts. Just like he did with me," she trailed off.

Thalia froze, "He what? Please tell me you and Percy didn't do that. I'll kill him."

She quickly shook her head, "No, no. He just," she paused, "He's been leading me on. He kissed me yesterday."

Thalia stopped herself from slightly chuckling, "Annabeth, if Percy was trying to lead you on, he would have tired to get you in bed already. If Percy has just kissed, which remind me to kick his ass for, when I finally start talking to him, now, then he obviously cares about you."

There was no denying that Annabeth wanted to believe Thalia. She just couldn't bring herself too. After thinking he was a player for so long, her opinion wasn't going to change. She was Annabeth Chase, and she liked to think she was always right.

* * *

><p>He faked a smile, though that really wasn't a shock anymore. With everyday that passed, over one thousand fake smiles accompanied it. The only highlight of the day was hearing Nico was going to be released from the hospital today, though Gabe wouldn't let him see Nico.<p>

Or really anyone for that matter.

Except for that 'blonde hooker,' as Gabe dubbed her.

He didn't know what to do about Annabeth. He knew Annabeth well enough to know that Annabeth won't willing have sex with him. The only other option was her getting raped by Gabe. There was really no good way out of this.

Out of all the girls that Gabe saw Percy with, why did it have to be Annabeth? Percy cursed. She wasn't even supposed to be involved with him. She was supposed to be the Wise Girl that stayed out of all his troubles and not have to deal with them, but now she was the center of them.

"Where's the girl, Percy?" Gabe yelled, "I'm expecting her in your bed soon, or you know what will happen. Don't want her getting HIV like your mother, would you?"

Percy restrained from grabbing the book on his desk and throwing it at Gabe as hard as he could, "I'm sorry, Gabe. I'll get her in my bed soon enough," he lied, not knowing how to protect Annabeth form Gabe.

"What a disappointment. I haven't been able to show girls a good time in a while."

Percy snorted and against better judgement muttered, "When have you ever been able to show them a good time?"

Gabe saw red, "You better watch it, you fucking leech. The only reason you're still fucking in this house is because," he mumbled something incoherently, "If it wasn't for that, you faggot, you would be fucking on the streets with no where to turn and you would wind up in fucking hell." He struck him, "That'll teach you, you ungrateful son of a bitch. If you ever disobey me again, I won't be the only one with HIV in this house!"

Percy's heart nearly stopped at the words coming out of Gabe's throat. Gabe had never been this seriously angry at Percy before, "I'm sorry, Gabe. That was a stupid thing of me to say."

"You're goddamn right, you idiot boy. How can such an ugly piece of shit, like yourself, be related to her," Gabe snarled, "You don't even fucking deserve that last name Jackson."

Percy sighed, silently taking the punches, slaps and kicks Gabe threw at him. He knew Gabe was drunk again. He was spewing off words about _her_. A sober Gabe would never even dare talk about _her_ so openly. A drunk Gabe was easier to deal with, though. He would be more emotional than violent, and for that Percy was grateful. When he finally returned to school on Monday, he would have no problem covering his bruises up.

Just as Gabe was about to strike again, the doorbell sounded.

"Get the door, you dumb bitch," he snarled, "It might be someone actually worth my time, unlike you."

Percy obediently nodded, as he opened the door, revealing a middle aged women covered in plastic surgery.

She spoke, barely even glancing at Percy, "Is this where Gabe Ugliano lives?"

Percy nodded, "He's in the den right now. Would you like me to get him for you?"

She smiled wickedly, "Yes. Tell him Arachne Jackson is at the door."

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry that it is short…. And I think it's kind of (really… Like super) bad.. I love Nico. Okay. :) Please review. You guys honestly really help me when you review. It makes me feel a lot better about myself and my writing. I'm sorry if this chapter was not up to par. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and thanks for reading this one! I love you.<p>

Sorry for the swearing, especially f*ggot. I hate that word so much. I honestly love gay people. 3

Also I'm sorry if Annabeth seems kind of bipolar. She was just like, "OMG PERCY KISSED ME." And then she thought, maybe he only did that to play her, so she got kind of pissed and prideful.

PLEASE REVIEW. :) If flaming, please tell me what I need to improve on.


	11. Author's Note ((I'm really sorry))

Ok… I know the last thing you guys want is some author's note saying that the story is discontinued, but I'm afraid, that's exactly what this is. When I first started this fic, it was a way of releasing everything I felt. Though most scenarios had not relation to my life at all, it was still dark and depressing. I was in a really dark place when I first wrote this fic and I was in a dark place with each chapter I wrote.

I've recently "recovered," for a lack of better words, from this "dark place," and I know this sounds like a crappy excuse, but I'm scared writing this fic might resurface some of the feelings I still continue to struggle with. When I was writing Percy and Nico's characters, more specifically Nico's, all the pain, anger and sadness I felt just rushed to me and created their thoughts, dialogue, actions. Even if I were to come back to this fic in a happy state, it might disappoint as Nico and Percy might become more of flat characters because there isn't as much true emotion behind them.

Sometimes when I was writing this fic, I would have to take a break and just cry my eyes out. Writing angst was my form of expressing myself. As the fic got darker and sadder, so did I. I got help though and I'm just really scared to come back to this fic as it might resurface memories, emotions, pain, etc.

**Until I feel like I can willingly come back to this fic without feeling depressed, I'm discontinuing it**... I feel like it would be better for you guys to not keep hoping for an update that will probably never come.

If anyone wants to continue the story on their own time, please message me and we can roughly talk about what I wanted for the plot and what not.

I'm sorry for my shitty excuse, but please try to understand.

Thank you.

I love you,

Kate.


End file.
